


Things about Izzy Spirit

by xXFluffyFunXx



Category: Lego Ninjago, Ninjago - Fandom, lego - Fandom
Genre: 10 Years, 10 year anniversary, 10yearanniversary, Anniversary, Explaining, F/M, Fluff, Shipping, but i wanna explain who my oc is, headcanons, i got big big plans for later tho, i wanna do something for the anniversary but am late, plz don’t hate on me because I see Cole as pan, plz don’t hate on me because my oc is shit, plz don’t hate on me because my ship is shit, ten year anniversary, tenyearanniversary, tenyears, yall are gonna hate my guts for this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXFluffyFunXx/pseuds/xXFluffyFunXx
Summary: This isn’t a fic it’s a documentary about my Ninjago oc/si I made years ago.
Relationships: Natureshipping, OC/Canon - Relationship, OCxCanon - Relationship, cole/izzy
Comments: 17
Kudos: 4





	1. The oc X canon ship

What is Natureshipping?

Natureshipping is an oc x canon ship between the master of earth and the master of animal spirituality.

It is a very unusual ship at that too where a tall and strong man who looks like he could kill you is actually just a big softie falls in love with a tiny gremlin like girl who looks harmless but will try to kill you if you cut her in line.

The two met during an extremely important mission, one that had all things living at stake, including animals and plants even. Any form of life was doomed to perish if they fail. The ninja had to travel to long forgotten countries across the world that was hidden away from Ninjago to find the only thing that could cause such a tragic event and to prevent it from happening.

During that adventure Izzy, the master of animal spirituality got caught up in the adventure and just so happened to accidentally have the key they need to help stop this mess. So she had no choice and was pretty much kidnapped by the ninja so she won’t fall into the hands of the enemy.

At first Izzy was terrified of all the ninja, she thought they wanted to hurt her and didn’t trust them in the slightest. She especially thought Cole was the scariest because of how strong he is and she knew she would be no match if she had to defend herself from him. However as time went by the two became close.

Cole first saw Izzy as the biggest weirdo he had ever met but shortly after he found out she gets bullied a lot he swore to protect her from anyone who wants to harm her in such a way. It was his promise to his mother that he would stand up to those who are cruel and unjust and to protect the victims they would intend to hurt.

Izzy didn’t trust Cole at first, she felt like he would eventually grow to hate her guts just as many others did in the past. Making friends was never her strong suit and she was never able to keep a single human friend for her entire life. People would either hate her immediately or lie about liking her to use her as a toy of some sorts. Those who would actually give her a chance grew to hate her too, hate her to the point they try to destroy her and would yell at her. This is why Izzy didn’t believe Cole at all to begin with.

She felt the same way with the rest of the ninja too, but after saving her many times and many small events happening between each other her confidence began to grow a little and a whole new side to her personality was seen. She started off as very distant and nervous, stuttering over her words every time she would talk to them, she would speak quietly around them as well, mumbling as she would avoid eye contact with them and when she smiles it was clear it was a fake one she forced onto herself out of politeness. She also hated it when they would get too close to her or touch her, she would want to stay a few feet away from them at all times and would often carefully examine any kind of food or drink they give her as if she is expecting it to have been poisoned.

This behaviour evolved into a more cheery nature, the volume of her voice went from quiet to a little too loud that people who are in another room can easily hear her loud and clear. She became more silly too and would make some pretty witty puns and say funny phrases a lot. Her smile became a whole lot brighter and it was a truthful one too, she was no longer afraid to talk the way she normally does too, saying things like “dude”, “awesome” and “heck” very frequently with ease. She also became a lot more comfortable being closer to the ninja and would happily hug them as well.

Izzy had a lot of development with her relationship with everyone but Cole and her were definitely the closest as Cole felt like he had to protect her at all costs. During the time of making sure she was ok and even helping her train to build up her confidence and social skills, he started to see her weirdness as something that was incredibly endearing. He began to think she’s cute and couldn’t help but smile to himself whenever her more feral side of her personality would pop out.

Izzy went from feeling scared of Cole to feeling safe around him, she began to develop feelings as well because of how kind he is to her and others. The two may bicker over sweets a lot and even fight over the last cookie or last slice of cake, they may have completely different tastes to each other. Izzy may even be quite childish for her age while Cole was very very mature for his age but even so the two became a very loving couple.

For example Cole thinks things like squishies and plush toys are kind of corny but Izzy loves those things with a very strong passion.

They would hug each other and cuddle very frequently and even have pet names for each other, however Izzy has way WAY more nicknames for Cole and they were very very sappy ones too.

Izzy started to become more fangirly towards her boyfriend, going on and on about how cute he is and even squealing with delight if he has cake crumbs around his mouth or something. Cole is a shy man too so he tends to blush madly a lot when his girlfriend behaves this way. Sometimes he feels like he is about to melt when she showers him with a few compliments too many.

Cole also couldn’t help but find Izzy adorable no matter what she’s doing, he calls her cute a lot too but not nearly as much as she calls him cute. The way he says it is different too, Izzy would pretty much scream out her love for him saying things like “EEEE! YOU ARE SUCH A CUTIE!” Or “Awww! My adorable snuggle boo boo!”. Cole would be more quite and just smile sweetly at her, saying things more like this “You’re so cute, ya know that?” Or “Don’t give me that look, I’m a sucker for those eyes.”.

Another interesting part of their relationship is that Cole is the strongest ninja both physically and emotionally but Izzy is the weakest one in both ways. She is very sensitive and has panic attacks on the battle field very very frequently and would sometimes freeze up during a mission. She is getting better bit by bit but the pressure can be a little too much for her to handle, which often gets her into a lot of trouble unfortunately. Cole is the opposite, he always likes to have a plan and is willing to push himself to the limit, he is brave and doesn’t flinch at all when fighting. During their first adventure, Izzy asked Cole to help her train because he was strong in every way possible. He began to train her but things didn’t go too well to begin with since she’s so fragile and weak. When he would gently tap her with a training stick she would squeal like a scared rabbit, she would also get splinters and blisters very very frequently too, not to mention she is very clumsy and trips over her own feet all the time. Izzy’s strengths as a ninja mostly comes from her power and her anger, when she is angry she just goes all out. Most of the time she wishes she was more like Cole because of all this.

Cole also calls Izzy weird a lot but he means it out of a term of endearment, this hurts Izzy a lot though which he doesn’t figure out until later. 

There was also a time during their adventure where the two had to dance in a royal ball. There was a contest being held and their reward was the very thing they needed, much like in the first season with the blade cup. The theme was a waltz between two partners, Jay and Nya went and Cole and Izzy to double their chances of winning. However Izzy had no clue how to dance so Cole had to teach her, this was also a moment where the two got closer to each other. She held her head down and stared at their feet most of the time so Cole had to try and get her to stop doing that if they were going to try and win. She was scared of either stepping on his foot or him stepping on hers but after a while of dancing together she got a little bit more confident. They easily won the contest too! Even though poor Izzy was forced to wear makeup which she just absolutely hates.

Cole confesses his love to Izzy after he became a ghost, he wanted to try and do it before but Morro had shown up before he could. For a while he began to avoid Izzy, thinking that the relationship between a mortal girl and a ghost couldn’t work. However because of this Izzy started to think it was because Cole hates her. She tried to run away from home in the rain all while the others were out. Cole was desperate and possessed one of Izzy’s many plushies to use as a raincoat and swallowed his fear and ran after her. He found her and gave her a good scolding for trying to run away all while stuck in a teddy bear. The two went back home and Cole left Izzy’s little toy, there was tension the entire walk back after the two fought with each other. Once they got back Cole was a lot more softer and apologised for yelling, saying he was just scared. Izzy replied harshly with “Why would you be scared? I’m sure you’d be overjoyed if I got hurt out there!”. That is when he realised he couldn’t avoid her anymore and that she had mistaken it for something else. He told her the truth and Izzy confessed to him too, saying she doesn’t care if he’s a ghost. She also told him that if it’s became of mortality, he could always dump a bucket of water on himself when the time comes for her to go if that was his concern. That is considering they would get far enough to marry and spend all their years together. Cole realises then that he isn’t separated by Izzy, he can still be with her if he is brave enough to face the challenges of it. That’s when the two start dating and looking for ways to make things work out if they plan to have a bright future together.

There is a whole lot more information I will be adding soon! Thanks for reading and I hope you don’t hate the ship too much XD


	2. An atypical ninja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small warning, here we mention a serious mental health issue known as anxiety in case that may make anyone feel upset.

Izzy wasn’t always the warrior type, though she has a mighty temper and is strong willed she wasn’t much of a fighter both mentally and physically. She always preferred it when things were peaceful and calm and she has a fragile little body as well. Although despite being the peaceful caring type she will try to get revenge on anyone who cuts her in line or steals a parking space from her even though she mainly sits in the passenger seat. If someone abuses an animal or a loved one she may even plot countless of ways to murder that heartless person in an extremely brutal fashion. She has become a much better fighter after the ninja arrived, it was an extremely slow process but she is able to do some rather impressive stunts and has some pretty good skills. She is more lean and flexible than strong and muscular though, but despite not having a whole lot of strength in the traditional sense her elemental power is pretty strong and she is very skilled at using it and her endurance when using that elemental power is very high as well. An example is that while Cole’s main strength comes from his actual muscle and the super strength trait of his power, that trait of his is higher than his elemental power and while he can move and crush anything with ease power or not, Izzy can last longer in a fight using nothing but the elemental magic than he can. They are different types or strengths.

However while she can fight now she has another certain type or training that needs extra attention that she’s so far behind on. Social training. She needs to be able to speak for herself better if she is truely going to be a master. Wu had said that her mental state is going to hold her back, but if she can get the support she needs she might even become stronger in new ways the other ninja are not. Because of her differences she has different kinds of strengths and her true potential is especially unique due to how she thinks of things so differently.

Izzy is more like a self insert actually, I have been diagnosed with many many different things that have been passed down onto me by both already not so normal parents who had different types of mental illnesses and different types of abilities. It is believed I got my aspergers from my father, it isn’t really a mental health problem but rather it’s a thing where your brain works differently to the average human brain. In most cases it’s considered a type of intelligence, however the down side to it is that people on the spectrum struggle a lot when it comes to communication and social skills. But the spectrum is rather large and there’s all kinds of traits some may have and others on the spectrum may not have. I believe most of my creative skills and very deep thinking mostly come from this trait of mine. I’ve been told it isn’t a curse but it’s a blessing if you learn to use it right. But I do struggle a lot when it comes to things like speaking with strangers and functioning correctly if there’s a lot of loud noise in the background, or if it’s crowded. I tend to freeze up and panic, and get overwhelmed very easily, that is my personal downside of being on the spectrum but it is something that can be trained which is what my character is going through. I got many other things but my biggest challenge is my anxiety above all else. Anxiety is a mental problem where the person may feel scared of something so small or pretty much nonexistent, its a thing where you fear the worst happening constantly, where you think people are judging you at all times and feel like the world is out to get you. It’s like a darkness that fogs up around you and swallows you whole. Most people think it’s not real and it’s just a made up thing only weaklings and attention seekers use, people also tend to make fun of people with those awful problems whenever they may have a mental breakdown, people also judge them too. Having mental breakdowns over certain things is a common trait to being on the autistic spectrum too which also leads to becoming a major victim in bullying if this were to happen in a public area.

So I have put all that into my oc as a way to express myself and in hopes to bring some comfort to anyone else who may be like me. It has worked quite well too, I’ve seen some other atypical kids tell me that Izzy has become a big comfort character for them. Many of them even reminded me very much of myself when I was their age too. Izzy’s struggles involve around training her brain to be stronger so she can work past the difficulties, her struggle is that when something unexpected and different happens she freezes up and panics instead of trying to find new alternatives to solve it and work past the problem. That makes it tricky for her to be a ninja, but at the same time she is needed on the team desperately as she has her own unique abilities that are more than required to help. A major part of Izzy’s training is to surpass her weaknesses and unleash her true potential just as I myself am learning to do in real life.

In conclusion, if she gets overwhelmed she can just shut down. If there’s too much going on, for example Lloyd tells her to go left while Kai tells her to go right to try and corner the enemy, she would freak out and panic as she would be unsure what to do, who to listen to and where to go first. She especially isn’t good when it comes to talking to strangers and is very bad with things like disguises as she easily stumbles over her own words a lot. However she does make a very stealthy ninja and she is light on her feet.

Any sort of mission that includes stealth, silence and not interacting with people is what she is best at, that and anything to do with animals. If an animal is included she tends to blossom up completely and all her worries quickly fade away! While Izzy cannot speak with people too well and she really struggles to make any kind of human friends, she can befriend just about any animal with ease! She is completely open and honest with animals and would even have a complete conversation with them even if she has no idea what they say to her in response. Even if she can’t understand what animals say though, she is excellent at reading their thoughts and expressions to know what they may be thinking and can easily respond to those instead.

When it comes to Izzy’s anxiety, people usually tend to just see her as a messed up girl who is either long past saving or someone who doesn’t deserve to be given a chance. Often issues she has would be the fear of a mission going horribly wrong, if someone may get hurt or die, or if she might screw up as she does sometimes. She also often panics about the ninja losing their love for her, she is horrified if someday they may get fed up with her and disown her as a friend, kick her out and scream at her. Izzy fears many things but her very worst fear is the fear of someone she loves hating her.

She also gets paranoid about getting sick, the poor girl often gets bad nausea from anxiety and struggles to figure out if the reason behind her stomach feeling weird is because of a bug, hunger and blood sugar or just anxiety. As she would try hard to identify the problem the feeling would get worse and worse to the point she feels terrified and needs to see a friend to sit by her side and comfort her about it. Izzy is also a very picky eater because of this, she has a fear of nausea and vomiting so if anything seems the tiniest bit off, she panics instantly. For example if Kai were to say the chicken smelled funny, she would freak out if there was something wrong and refuse to eat it, if she already ate it she would have an extreme anxiety attack and feel horribly nauseous as soon as the words leave his mouth. But in this example there was nothing wrong with the chicken that upset her tummy, instead it was the anxiety that made her feel that way.

Anxiety usually gets in the way of Izzy’s appetite too, the reason she is so skinny and weak to begin with is because around the age of 14, she was so scared and her anxiety was so bad she felt sick 24/7 and couldn’t bring herself to eat more than three mouthfuls during each meal. She got so skinny it was feared she would have to go to the hospital. But the reason behind it wasn’t because she wanted to be super skinny, it was all because she was really sick and couldn’t bring herself to eat but that sickness was all in her head as the dark thoughts took over her body. As a result she is very tiny for her age as this lasted until she was 16 years old which was roughly the time the ninja met Izzy. She can’t fit a whole lot inside her belly and she gets full quickly but she eats the right amount she needs to not be too dangerously skinny. She tries her best to eat more than she’s used to so she can gain a little bit more weight in hopes of getting bigger and stronger from it.

Izzy makes a very strong and unique ninja with her own special skills that can be used to help the team, but she needs help in order to truely become a master and to train her actual brain in order to reach her full potential and her true power. She is easily way behind as the other ninja strive but it is all just baby steps with her as she needs the proper care and guidance, kindness and understanding, in order to unleash the true warrior that slumbers within her, to let her unique abilities and skills take over the negative thoughts that hold her back. She is training to overcome her weaknesses just as I am so we can both become the heroes we always were meant to be.

This is why I also hope she would inspire many others who may be going through a similar patch as I am. That it is possible to strengthen all your powers and skills, all your good traits and it is possible to learn to overcome the frustrating weaknesses, those weaknesses won’t be completely gone keep in mind but they can be well...weakened, more than enough to let your strive and show your true potential. More than enough to allow you to save the world and fight like a warrior the way Izzy does.


End file.
